the New York Assassin kill or be killed
by sorrowful love-Xemall
Summary: Reno is a assassin and Yuffie is a daughter of a wealthy man. is a renoxyuffie pairing, full summary inside.lemonish in chapter 3 [AU]chapter 3 is up!
1. prouloge

Ok this is my first Advent Children fanfic so you have to be nice-. And this is a RenoxYuffie pairing, and I don't want to hear any 'eww, gross. I hate this pairing' if you don't like it then don't read it

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing! The characters might seem a little ooc though. Remember this is my first AC. I do own Saber (the guy)and his goons. They are all oc's so no stealing-

**_Summery:_** This takes place in the streets of New York City. I decided to have a completely different plot than the movie and game. Reno is a assassin and Yuffie is the spoiled brat of a wealthy man. Reno is hired by a man called 'Saber' and ends up having to get close and personal with Yuffie. What will happen when he is ordered to 'take her out' and will anything grow between them? To find out read this fanfic and review nicely!

**_Title:_** The New York Assassin; kill or be killed

* * *

Reno walked down the bustling streets of New York City. Oh how he loved this city. First of all business was great, and you could get any woman here. Not counting hookers. 

Slowly he walked down the wide sidewalk, as if to presurve his steps in the earth. There was no other place in the world he would rather be. Not even home.

Reno's mind went into a flashback as he remembered the conversation he had earlier.

**-flashback-**

**Ring. Slowly Reno picked up his cellphone from the table. "Yeah?" he answered.**

**A quiet, raspy voice came through. "I heard your the man to call when someone needs a job done?" **

**Reno sat up with a smile. He was about to make business and he didn't want to miss a single detail. "That depends," Reno stated "what are you willing to pay?"**

**He could hear the man on the other side laughing. "This is vary important that this man gets killed. On accident or on purpose, thats for you to diside. I would be willing to pay a total of 50 k, if that sounds reasonable."**

**Reno's blank face turned into a smirk. This man was vary generous. "Well, that does sound pritty good. Just tell me the when, where, who, and why."**

**And with that he began to tell Reno the 4 w's.**

**-end flashback-**

Reno's next target was a 'postman' that refused to pay off his debt. That was, what the man had said at least. Searching the building numbers on Palmer's street (a/n;i don't know if these are real streets in NYC, i've never been there. lol, so just deal with me ok?) 910, 912,914, and finally 916.Taking long strideshe stepped inside of the lonely postoffice. Reno quickly put a hand through his messy red hair and walked up to the only man in the front room. "Are you the owner of this postoffice?" Reno asked "Are you Earnest Jacobs?"

The man said one work, "Fuck." before Reno pulled out the gun from his suit pocket and shot him.

Reno just gave his famus smile and stepped over the silent body that now lay on the floorto exit the building. Just as he was taking his first step out of the door, he felt something brush under his feet. There sat a large envelope. He bent down to pick it up. There inside of the envelope, was 50 thousand dollers. Reno said two words in amazment. "Mother Fucker!"

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi sat on her queen size,withblack silk confiter, bed. Everything in her room was black to represent her 24-7 mood. Grim and anngry. The room wallpaper was black and had white stripes. She had requested the white stripes to represent her tears. Having told her father this and hoped that he would get her point, Godo just shrugged her offand wentback to his work. Yuffie had cried all night, but the funny thing was...she had realized that vary night that she just didn't care. If he loved his company more that her, she would love something else more than him. Although it did take some time to find out what that thing was, she finally found it. It was her love of drawing. She could draw anything from a realistic beach scene to Buggs Bunny or Micky Mouse.

Rain pored on her window that night. It sounded like tiny fingertips drumming a soft humming sound. It slowly drew her to a deep sleep, full of nightmares with death and rage.

Yuffie woke to the sound of yelling. Rubbing the sleep from her deep brown/black eyes, she pulled on her black p.j pants and opened her door. Just acrost the hallway stood her 'father' and his girlfriend. Yuffie had to controll herself from laughing. The whore that he had met just a week ago had spent her 4th night at their mansion. The funny thing was,Yuffie was a year older that her. While she was 18, Godo's girlfriend was 17 and still in highschool. Just then noticing her, Ratchel (the 17 year old girlfriend) gave a loud huff and ran into the large master room, grabed all of her stuff and ran down the stairs. "Had another quarrel with Ratchi have we?" Yuffie smirked at her father.

Walking acrost the large sitting room and up to his daughter, Godo slapped Yuffie on the cheek. "You will hold your tongue and mind your own business, wench!" With that he ran down the spiral staires after hisillegal lover. "AndI do not excpect to see you at alltoday!" he called up the staires.

A stray tear ran down her cheek. It stung more than the slap, how little hecared. "What happened to you, father?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Reno woke with a thobbing headache. He had when to a bar that night and wasted himself. _Hangover,_ he thought aloud. "I no," said a voice. "Don't you just hate them?"

Reno sat up in the small inn bed. Brushing the red hair out of his eyes, Reno looked around for the source of the voice. There, in the corner of the room, stood a large man with short white hair. "Have a nice sleep?" the man asked.

"Whe the fuck are you and why are you in my room!" Reno yelled.

"Last time I checked, this was a hotel room."

"You know what the fuck i mean, who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?"

Reno's head hurt even more with this moron standing there smarting off to him. The man just smiled and answered, "I am Sabor and I am in need of your assistence again, and your reward will be far greater that 50 k this time."

Reno just grunted. Heseriouslly needed a vacation!

* * *

Ok that was it! what do you think? was igoing to fast, to slow, to many errors? remember that it is not the same plot andsetting in the movie and game. tell me what you think, i'm dieing to know! please be nice, if it really sucked just say it sucked and don't go on and say a whole bunch of mean things- 


	2. Chapter 1:bodyguard and distrust

first chapi up, continue reading and thanks for the reviews-

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing! The characters might seem a little ooc though. Remember this is my first AC. I do own Saber and his goons. They are all oc's so no stealing-

**_Summery:_** This takes place in the streets of New York City. I decided to have a completely different plot than the movie and game. Reno is a assassin and Yuffie is the spoiled brat of a wealthy man. Reno is hired by a man called 'Saber' and ends up having to get close and personal with Yuffie. What will happen when he is ordered to 'take her out' and will anything grow between them? To find out read this fanfic and review nicely!

**_Title:_** The New York Assassin; kill or be killed

**_Chapter 1:_** bodyguard and distrust

Yuffie had been sitting out on the sidewalk in the rain for about 3 hours. She was definetally soking wet and she was sure people could see through her tight, white tanktop, but she didn't care. Having gone out to look for an appartment of her own, Yuffie had given up long ago. Sure she had the money, hec Godo let her take money out of the account just to shut her up. She was capable of buying her own clothes and going shopping for food on her own, but she had never lived outside of her garded mansion gate. And that thought frightened her. There were many freaks and perverts in the big city and some of them she didn't know how to defend herself against. Having already beat up a stupid 15 year old for trying to grope her ass, Yuffie was starting to get tired. _I can't go back yet! _She thought to herself, _Not until i find an appartment._ Just as she was about to get up and continue walking, a man in a messy,black suit and long messy red hair bumped her back onto her backside. "HEY JACKASS!" Yuffie yelled in rage. "WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU RUN!"

The tall man stopped running and turned to look at her. He had deep mint green eyes and cute scares just below each of his eyes. "You watch were the fuck you stand!" he said to her.

By now Yuffie was so tense that she felt as if she was going to go up to him and just HIT him. Giving her a silly smile, he turned and walked away. "HEY!" Yuffie called. "HEY I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! COME BACK HERE!"

He stopped, gave anaggravating sigh, andstrided back up to her and helped her up. "Happy now, princess? CanI get on with my life now, incase you haven't noticed I have things to do other than watch out for little girls!"

"UGH! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO DOESN'T WATCH OUT FOR WHERE THEY'RE WALKING AND STEP ON PEOPLE! ESPECALLY PEOPLE WHO HAVE MORE PROBLEMS THAT YOU!"

"Ok, ok i get it, just stop yelling! Your making a scene! And besides, what kinda problems could you have other thatbeing a little nippy?"

Yuffie (confused by the nippy comment) looked down. "OH MY FRICKING GOD!" she screamed.

By now Reno was laughing. "Here, take this." he gave her his suit jacket.

"ok, first of all.." Yuffie exctended her hand and slapped him acrost the face. "Thats for looking at my breasts!" Then she leaned up on her toes and gavehim a kiss on the mouth. "That is for giving me your jacket.Thirdlly, you don't even know me, i probably have more problems then you. Who are you anyways?"

Reno was red from the unexpected kiss and just sighed. "Are you going to leave me alone?"

Yuffie gave a laugh. "Not anymore, you are the second person i had to slap today and i like to know about the people who think i'm attractive."

"Keh, whatever.They were just kinda out there, and i am a guy you know! I never said you were attractive."

Yuffie started torun after him. They were now on Hendway avenue, only a couple of mansions away from her's. "Fuck you! Now what's your name?"

"Why should i tell you? Your just a spoiled brat who gets whatever they want. Now here's your stop. Kisaragi mansion. Now if i can have my jacket back," he pulled the jacket off of her and began to walk away.

Just standing there in so mutch confution,Yuffie called to him, "HOW IN THE WORD DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM AND WHERE I LIVE!"

He gave a two word responce before he disapered into the fog, "I'M SMART!"

Yuffie gave a loud huff and walked up to her home.

* * *

Reno was back in his small hotel room, and Sabor was sitting in the chair in the far corner. "How in the world did you know she was going to be there, on that street i mean?" Reno asked the big man. 

Sabor just laughed. "I have my ways. Now, back to business. I want you to kill her father and her,I have arranged for you to become her personal bodyguard and-"

"Ok, just answer me this one question, how the hell do you make all this shit happen? Do you have powerful friends that can pull some strings or something?"

Sabor, again, laughed his deep chuckle. "Acctrully, Mr.Godo has been looking for a bodyguard for his rebelious daughter for some time now, i just had one of my men tell him about you and now you have an appointment to meet him and his daughter tomorrow and 11:30. Now, you have to get close to them.Killing them right away will not work, they have one of the best sicurities around. You have to get VARY close to them, flirt with Yuffie and try to become friends with Godo. Then and the right moment you'll be able to give them what they disearve."

Reno sat on the bed thinking. "I don't roll like that. I don't get close to anyone. And besides, you havn't even told me the most important W. Why do you want me to kill them?"

"Reno, Reno!Babe!Come on, think of all the money i'm going to be paying you! And besides, who wouldn't want to kill Godo and his spoiled brat. They're practically the most sucsessful people in America!"

Reno just sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But the money better be good."

_Oh, don't worry about it, Reno.It may not be money, but it'll be good. Oh it'll be good indeed_!

* * *

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-" Yuffie yelled. "Can't a person get some sleep around here!" 

A knock sounded on the door. Yuffie barried her head in the pillow. "Yeah!" she called.

In walked the same man that she had met just the day before. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Yuffie through her pillow at him.

"Miss. Yuffie please calm down!" Reno through the pillow back. "In case you didn't know, i'm your new bodyguard. I was hired yesterday by your father. Now, if you please, it would be nice if you would get up and get dressed. Mr.Godo would like to see you." with that he walked out of the room.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU BECOME MY BODYGUARD!"

There was no answer. _UGH!_ she thought to herself. _Why can't father just trust me! I never did anything, he was the one who broke the law and slept with an underage teenager! _Yuffie walked over to her walk-in-closet and studied the clothes. Of coarse she was going to wear her FAVORITE outfit for the new guy. Maybe it would scare him and he would go away. She slipped on the Black hulter top and put on the black and white striped mini skirt. To match, she had knee high boots with REALLY high heels. Then she went over to her dresser and put on her small black gloves that only reached her palm. After putting on a combing her hair and putting in a headband, she walked out to the sitting room and looked around for the man. "Umm?" she thought aloud.

"Looking for me, babe?"

Yuffie gave his a glare. "You wish!"

Walking up to her, he grabbed her arm and let her down the staires. "I can walk myself, you know. And can i PLEASE know your name. Since you took your time to become my badyguard I would like to call you something!"

Ignoring her, Reno said, "We're almost there, Yuffie. Just hold on, andI like your outfit. Vary attractive.

Yuffie blushed to the core, for a minute she thought she was going to die. _Attractive? But i'm suposed to look like a goth freak and make you scared?_

"Your plan didn't work, sorry. I like woman who can ware short clothes and black. And you..." he looked her up and down "deffinetally can."

Just as she was about to slap him, he caught her hand and laughed. "Settle down, babe. It was a compliment." he put his face down next to hers, they were so close that their noses were almost touching "And this is for wairing that outfit" he slowly gave her an open mouthed kiss. Yuffie's eyes grew wide and she gave a gasp! The kiss was so..well she didn't know what it was but she deffinetally liked it! She felt as if she was going to sink into this man that she didn't even know. It was all enjoyable until he slid his tounge out of her mouth. "Enjoy that?"

Yuffie let out a gasp. "I thought so." he said.

Just as he was about to turn, she lifted her hand and slapped him hard acrost the cheek. "You do not violate me or my space, but yes...i did enjoy it."

* * *

Yuffie just sat here, poping her gum and hoping it would annoy Godo. She was sitting on the head seat with her feet on the table and Reno was standing just behind her. Her father was telling her a long lecture and why he insisted she had a bodyguard. "Reno here is a vary good-"

"So thats your name!" Yuffie looked back at him and smiled. "Reno, i like it."

Reno just gave a small laugh. Godo, not getting the inside joke, continued on with his speach. "And, like yesterday, I do not wish to see you in my sight." with that he left.

Yuffie could feel the tears coming. _Why can't you just love me father? Why?_

_

* * *

_

what do you think? was it going to fast? was it to slow, boring? I NEED TO KNOW!lol sorry, please tell me what you think


	3. memories of a lost love

Ok this is my first Advent Children fanfic so you have to be nice-. And this is a RenoxYuffie pairing, and I don't want to hear any 'eww, gross. I hate this pairing' if you don't like it then don't read it

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing! The characters might seem a little ooc though. Remember this is my first AC. I do own Saber and his goons. They are all oc's so no stealing-

**_Summery:_** This takes place in the streets of New York City. I decided to have a completely different plot than the movie and game. Reno is a assassin and Yuffie is the spoiled brat of a wealthy man. Reno is hired by a man called 'Saber' and ends up having to get close and personal with Yuffie. What will happen when he is ordered to 'take her out' and will anything grow between them? To find out read this fanfic and review nicely!

**_Title:_** The New York Assassin; kill or be killed

Reno sat in his newly furnished bedroom in the mansion. Since he was now Yuffie's 'bodyguard' he had to stay with her 24/7. It was kinda a drag, to be stuck with a bratty teenager of about 17 and listen to her squawk about random things. Not to mention being slapped once or twice for checking her out. He couldn't help it if she attracted him.

He closed his eyes and gave a sign. Memories of a petite, blond women flew into his head. Her deep eyes just stared at him. Her belly was swollen, she definitely had a baby in her belly. He could feel the tears coming. "Elena." he whispered to himself.

He tried to shake away the memories, but they kept on coming. Thoughts of his newly wife, and their unborn child. Thoughts of how they used to be so happy, before that crazed man came into their lives and taken away the two things he loved most. Brandon, that was what they were going to name the child if it was a boy, and Helen is it was a girl.

The tears were coming now, and he couldn't stop them. He remembered walking into their house one day and seeing her laying lifeless on the kitchen floor, blood was spilt everywhere. He ran up to her side, screaming her name. "ELENA! ELENA!" she didn't stir. Reno knew instantly that they were both dead. Elena and their unborn child. From that day on he killed anyone who was needed to be killed. He found the murderer and murdered him himself. Then he went into the job of being an assassin.

"Why am I remembering this now! What did I do to deserve this!" he yelled up.

* * *

He stood up and threw the lamp across the room. A migraine was forming in the back of his head and he needed some alcohol. He ran out of the room, past Yuffie's and Godo's, down to the open gate and just walked. He needed some time to think.

Yuffie had to admit, her little crush was beginning to grow more and more. Sure Reno was cute, but it was more than that. Deep down if you looked really hard, he had kindness.

She sat on the front steps of the house and waited. She had been waiting for over two hours now, and still no sign of Reno's return. She sighed. She could still picture the lamp in his room, laying broken all over the floor. Yuffie had helped Gloria (there maid) pick up the mess then went out to look for him. She gave up and had decided to wait on the steps for him.

What had made him so angry to throw a lamp?

* * *

i no it's really short but i felt that i needed to put something up. i'm going through writers block on this and i had to write some other fics. i'm going to try and write a really long one next. i'll try to have it posted my july 10th. i have to finish another fic idea i had. tell me what you think-


	4. confession

Chapter 2 of New York Assassin

Disclaimer of characters

"Oh come on Reno! Please!"

Reno just shook his head. "No way! I promised your father we wouldn't go anywhere today."

Yuffie just shook her head. "Keh, who cares what he says. I hope you know that I'm 18 and I can legally do whatever I please without my father's permission."

Reno just groaned. "Yeah, but if I get fired it's your entire fault and I blame you."

Yuffie just rolled her eyes as she pulled him by the sleeve down the long, busy street. What babies men could be! Yuffie suddenly stopped outside a long, narrow alley. "What's the matter, babe?"

Yuffie just shook herself. What had happened? One minute she was enjoying her time with Reno and the next she was completely dazed by this strange alley. "I, I don't know. I feel dizzy, could I sit down?"

Yuffie slide onto the side of the sidewalk, not caring who was in her way or if she was getting dirty. "You know what you need?" Reno lifted her up with ease and slid her onto his back. "Alcohol."

Yuffie just sat there, bouncing up and down on his back because of his long strides. "Ok, what bar are we going to?"

Reno laughed out loud. "You can't legally drink yet, babe."

This caused Reno to earn another scowl from Yuffie. "Ok, ok. Shesh. I'm taking you to one of my favorite bars. It's called Seventh Heaven. Not the best food there but we won't be eating."

Once they both arrived at the bar, Reno took table farthest from the door. He heard Yuffie muttering something about stubbing her toe but he just ignored it. He folded her hands under this chin and waited for their server to take their order.

Yuffie watched as the (obviously older) woman walked up to their table. She had long, black hair and deep set brown eyes. She was very pretty, and by the way Reno was smiling he probably thought so too. "Hello, I'm Tifa and I'll be taking your order today. What could I get for you two?"

She seemed nice enough, thought Yuffie. She definitely wasn't hitting on Reno, heck she was mostly talking to her! "Oh, come on Tifa. Cut the act, you know what I usually get."

Tifa turned to Reno and gave him a glare. "Oh coarse I do, but I always have to ask. Besides, I see someone who has never been here before so how am I supposed to know what she would like!" Tifa turned back to Yuffie and smiled. "Have you decided?"

"Umm…I'll have whatever Reno is having, thanks."

Tifa just gave her another smile and took their menus. She turned to make their drinks when a man dressed in red got up and through his chair across the bar. "God damn it, Vincent! What did I tell you about drinking too much! I'm sorry, I'll get to your drinks as soon as I can." And just like the bouncer through the man out of the bar.

"So what do you think?" Reno asked.

Yuffie just smiled. "It's perfect! Better than any of those fancy bars I've been to. This one is homier."

"Here are your drinks, sorry for the wait."

Reno instantly started drinking. Yuffie on the other hand just sat there for a minute and looked at the large glass. "What, afraid of it? It won't hurt you. Well, maybe the headache from the hangover tomorrow will but who cares about that?"

Yuffie casted him a dark look. "No, I am not scared!" then she grabbed the glass and drank the whole thing down in one gulp.

(10 glasses latter) "And then I said to him hiccup why don't you go back to your hooker and leave me the hell alone hiccup"

Reno stared at her, listening to her story intensely. "Wow, you know I never knew that you actually had to pay for a hooker. I thought that was just some huge joke they liked to play on you!"

By now both Reno and Yuffie were both drunk. After a little more rambling or random things, the helped each other out of the bar and down the street. "You know, you can not handle your Alcohol. Me on the other hand, I'm not even drunk!" He swung his arm in the air, causing him to almost fall over. Yuffie just clung to his jacket giggling and hiccupping at the same time.

"Please, you can't even hiccup walk straight!"

They both continued down the street for a while until they came up to an old shabby motel. "Ya know, I don't think it would be safe if we should walk ALL the way back to your place. I think maybe we should just stay here tonight. That way we won't get arrested for underage drinking, or rather you won't get arrested."

"Yeah well you'll get arrested for drinking without an ID!"

Reno stood there and thought for a minute. "Oh yeah! I knew I was forgetting to show Tifa something!"

Once they paid for a room, Yuffie fell on top the bed. Reno on the other hand just stood in the doorway looking at her. Yuffie gave a relaxed smile and closed her eyes. "This is perfect."

Reno gave her a puzzled look. "What is?"

Yuffie opened her eyes again. "This. If I could live like this every day."

"Getting drunk and sleeping in crappy motel rooms?"

"No, silly! Knowing that someone cares about you."

Reno just stood there, causing Yuffie to giggle and jump off of the bed and wrap her arms around his neck. Her kiss was supposed to be meant for his face but it landed on this jaw line. Reno gave a playful growl and pushed her against the wall. They stood there for what seemed like hours. He kissed her neck, jaw ears and finally her mouth. He forced her to open her mouth with his tongue. The kiss was so intense it left them both wanting more. Reno picked Yuffie up bridal style and through her on top of the bed. She readjusted so that she was laying on her back. A little voice in Reno's head kept saying don't do it, she's just a girl. But he didn't care. It wasn't the alcohol, it wasn't lust. It was love, and he knew that he would regret going to far the next morning.

Yuffie woke with Reno's member still inside her. She pulled away with a groan causing him to wake up. "Sorry." She whispered.

Reno just smiled. "That's fine."

Yuffie lay next to him, the while scratchy sheets were entangled around her body. She grabbed a lock of Reno's long red hair and twirled it in her fingers. "Thank you Reno. For last night. It was more than I ever accepted it to be, especially with someone I love. And don't try and tell me it was the hangover, because I really do love you. You were my first….and I hope you're my last."

"Reno turned so that he lay facing her. Her short black hair was a complete mess from last night. "I know it wasn't the drinks. I feel the same." He gave her a light kiss on her lips, her cheek. "Wait, your saying I was your first!" Reno sat up. "God Yuffie why didn't you tell me! I could have hurt you! Why didn't you tell me!"

Yuffie just sat there. "Don't be angry. It didn't hurt, I promise."

Reno just sighed and laid back down. Yuffie slid closer to him so that their bodies were touching. "Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me something. Why you really became my body guard. About your past."

And so he did. He told her everything their was to know. About Elena and his unborn child. About Sabor and how he was supposed to kill her and her father. He practically opened his soul to her. After Reno told her everything, she just sat their. He rested his forehead against hers. "Say something, Yuffs."

Yuffie didn't move from his embrace nor was she scared of him. "You won't do it then. You weren't lying to me about loving me?"

"Of course not! I don't open my heart to just anyone, they have to be special you know."

Yuffie laughed. "But how am I supposed to compete with memories of Elena. What you had with her was special. But I'm.."

"Don't ever say that again! Don't tell her but, I think your better."

Yuffie wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Reno. But what are we going to do with Sabor then. Doesn't he still think you're going to kill us!"

"Well, I have an idea. But you're going to have to help me."

Ok, I think I had the most fun writing this. I would like to thank all of my reviewers so far. You guys keep me going- but there's a twist in the plot and I guess you guys can tell that there isn't going to be that many more chapters left. I think 4 at the most. But please keep reviewing. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Personally I love it, but others might not. I am open to suggestions but please don't flame- thank you


End file.
